


Kayna's Burning Desire

by gybesack23



Category: My Singing Monsters
Genre: Forced Orgasm, Futanari, Genital Torture, Guro, Kidnapping, Multi, Necrophilia, Serial Killer, Snuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:14:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gybesack23/pseuds/gybesack23
Summary: After a horrifying experience involving an old childhood friend, Kayna realizes the deadly potential of her lava ejaculate.This revelation sets off a chain of events which transforms her into someone far more sinister and sadistic.
Relationships: Kayna/Mammott (My Singing Monsters), Kayna/Pompom (My Singing Monsters), Kayna/Sooza (My Singing Monsters)
Kudos: 5





	1. Pompom

**Author's Note:**

> Welp... this is the most fucked up thing I've written. I don't know why I made this. It's quite awful.
> 
> If you're reading this, then I suppose you like this kind of stuff. (Or perhaps you were drawn in by morbid curiosity.
> 
> Either way, I'd temper my expectations. I am a novice writer, have little literary knowledge, and am a complete newbie in terms of erotic writing. This is also my first piece I've uploaded to the net (technically there are others, but not like this).
> 
> Feel free to comment or critique. I doubt I'll be writing any follow ups, at not in the foreseeable future.

A knock at my door startles me awake.  
While my head pounds, and while light attempts to pierce my sealed eyelids, I shamble over to my front door.  
The door swings open and greeting me are the pink plumed pigtails of my bff Pompom. Despite my compromised state, her smile is enough to illicit a grunt of greeting.  
"Ugh, my head's killing me..."  
"'S what happens when you chug an entire keg by yourself, Kay. I keep telling you! Drink in a ratio of 1 to-"  
"Yeah yeah, I know," I grumble, "if all you showed up to do is nag me, I think I'll just be going back to bed now."  
She rolls her eyes.  
"It's early afternoon, Kay. C'mon, you've slept enough."  
I give her a tired look.  
"You just need to get that blood flowing," she shuffles past me, basically invites herself in, "I know how to get you up and movin'."  
"Better be good," I mumble, as Pompom pulls my hand out before placing a square of some kind in it.  
The hangover still has me bleary eyed, so I pull it close in to read it.  
"In...sulated?"  
She gives me a hearty bap with a pompom-ed palm.  
"Top grade!" She laughed. "I spent a hefty coin for that lil' thing!"  
"What's this for?" I grunt.  
She frowns. "Don't you remember what you told me yesterday at the bar?"  
"Er..." I scratch my head, "I say a lot of dumb stuff when I'm drunk."  
"About how you'll never experience the joy of... 'fucking' someone? How your... fluids would cook any potential partner from the inside out?"  
"Urp, I... said that? In front of you?"  
She gives me a solemn smile.  
"I get it. That's why I want to help you." She points at the thing in my hands. "That right there could be the thing you need to solve all your problems!"  
"You mean I... put this on my..."  
"That's the gist of it," she giggles.  
"Wow... you... think it really works?"  
"It better," she sighs, "had to cough up a pretty penny for it."  
I look down at it. Wow... a solve to my dating problems... and Pompom got it for me.  
"I... I don't how to thank you." I start, tears forming in my eyes.  
"Hey! We're friends," she laughs, "I know you'd do the same for me."   
"However..." Her face turns serious.   
"I don't think you should just go testing this on some random fling. I need to make sure both that it works, and that YOU know how to use it."  
Classic Pom, I chuckle. Getting all motherly on me.  
"How hard could it be? It's like a lil' sleeve thing, right?"  
"It's more important that you know sober, so when you and a potential partner are blackout drunk, you don't screw this up."  
She looks me in the eye.  
"Again, if you don't have this down pat, you might be putting someone's life in danger."  
"Right," I nod.   
She brightens up, "Ok! So, how do you want to test this?"  
"Huh?"  
"I got you this... tool," she starts, "to help you have sex... and me suggesting we 'test' it... implies..."  
As she speaks, a furious blush and an embarrassed smile cross her face.  
"You know, as friends do!"  
A massive smile stretches over my face. "You'd do that for me!?" I look down at the the super condom. Tears well up in my eyes.  
"Y-You're great, Pom...I-I don't deserve you."  
"Oh stop! I'm happy when my friends are happy, and seeing you this happy brings me more joy than any gift would!"  
I look up at her, happier than I thought I ever could've been.  
She dabs at my eyes before leading me by the hand.  
"C'mon, Kay, let's take this to the bed."

After helping me pull the fire-proof condom over my rocky appendage, Pompom lies on her back.  
"We- We should have a safe word," Pompom offers, "just in case."  
"Ok? Um... how about Magma?" I shrug. "Get's the point across."  
"Alright. 'Magma' then."  
I reach down, and slowly pull her legs apart, revealing a cute pink slit. Pompom's arms pulls her arms in, and her hands together. It's adorable.  
Looking back down, Kayna's little flower begins to glisten. It looks so soft and inviting. I slowly reach a finger out towards it.  
"C-careful, Kay," she blurts, "not all parts of you are protected."  
"Right, right."  
I grab my now insulated rod in my hand, tapping it against her lower lips a few times. She tenses and shudders at the stimulation.  
This thing sure feels constrictive. I guess it has to be, considering what I'm packing... Will I even feel anything with it on?  
"Don't tease me, Kay." She whines.  
Giggling, I line myself up and push.  
The sensation causes me to inhale sharply. She's... so soft. It catches me off guard. Jacking off with a rocky fist is nice and all, but this is way different.  
For a moment, the world spins, the lights bloom. I can barely focus as pleasure washes over me.   
"W-wow. It feels warm. Almost hot," she beams, "it's nice."  
A soft smile spreads across her face.  
"Well? Don't stop now!"  
Taking her invitation, I begin to slide in and out.  
"It's... really holding up. Where'd you find this thing?"  
"I went to a... sex store. Turns out they get the occasional order for insulated condoms."  
"Really now. Common problem?"  
"Not really, but when I told them about your, uh, issue, they went to the back and got me the 'best insulating a condom can provide.' Their words, not mine."  
"I was skeptical sure, but they showed me a demo reel. They poured boiling metal into the thing and the temperature didn't go beyond warm to touch. It was impressive!"  
She then shook her head. "Then they jacked off a Stogg in the thing, just because I guess."  
"Stogg cum won't kill you," I grumble. "Not the best example if you ask me."  
"Perhaps, but hey," she smiles, "sure seems to be working!"  
I grin, and begin to thrust faster, eliciting a moan.  
"This is amazing... Have you done this before?"  
"A few times. You know Drumpler?"  
"No way! Didn't realize you were a thing! Heh, lucky him!"  
"We don't... publicize it, "she blushes, looking away.  
I keep pushing in and out, faster and faster. Before long, I've got my bff pinned on the bed, repeatedly slamming into her full force.  
"It's coming, Pom. I'm ready to go!"  
"Ah! Me too! I-I'm, Ah Kayna <3!"  
She shudders as I slam in one last time, sending a flood of molten cum into her. Lost in ecstasy, fireworks go off in my head.  
My eyes cross and I pant heavily. I send rope after rope of cum into her.   
"Wow, it feels like warmth is spreading though my whole body! Oh it's- ow. It's a tad hot..."   
"OW! What the-" Pompom jolts up, pain in her eyes. I don't notice.  
"Ah! It's no good! Magma! It broke! Pull out! Kayna! MAGMA!!!!!"  
I barely hear her. I'm too lost in pleasure. I slam once more into her. Before I know it I shoot a blob of lava directly into her uterus.  
Her eyes go wide, and she shrieks a horrid shriek, flailing her arms.  
A cushioned blow to the face knocks me out of my blissful state. I look down. A blight glow deep in her, glows brighter before the skin melts away.  
Blood pools. Where the blood hits the lava, steam torrents out. The bed is stained red.  
Color drains from both out faces.  
"NO!!!!" I scream.  
"C-call for help," she gasps. Blood seeps from her mouth as she chokes out her words.   
With distress seeping across my face, I pull out of her.  
The motion causes a last spurt of cum to shoot out. It nails her, coating her face in molten lava cum.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHhhkfhhknkmm!!!!"  
The lava sinks into her face, her screech gets dulled by the dense molten cum. As her face melts through. blood begins gushing out in torrents.  
Where the blood and cum touch, steam bellows out. As she reaches up to save herself, the lava gets coats her hands, melting through them, leaving behind bony stumps.  
"POMPOM!"  
Panicking I try grabbing at the lava, as if that'd help. M-maybe I can pull away the hottest parts. I try picking out lava blobs and toss them aside.  
My efforts, despite my intentions, only served to aid Pompom's demise, working the lava into more of her skull and throat.  
Tears begin to flow freely from my eyes. "P-please, I'm sorry. Don't die, I'm so sorry." I pick out a rather large glob of molten cum and scoop it up.  
I end up pulling off her upper jaw.   
Blood burbles out of what remains of her mouth. Her eyes are gone, lava's molten into her brain.  
Despite that, with a pained shudder, she turns towards me, before weakly extending a molten stump my way, before dropping backwards, still.  
I freeze.  
She's dead.  
Pompom is dead.

After half an hour of puking my guts out and ugly crying. I spend much time hating myself for both getting her killed, and for failing to save her.  
Water. I had water RIGHT here! "YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" I hoarsely yell at myself. She's dead, and it's my fault.  
My mind flashes back to moments I spent with her. And my rage gets washed away by a tidal wave of grief...  
I plop back down, and bury my face in my hands, sobbing.

Eventually my mind clears enough to let me think.  
Whether I liked it or not, I was now faced with a horrible question. What now?  
Should I report it? It was an accident, right? Maybe they'll be lenient.  
But... People loved Pompom. Accident or no, no one will ever look at me the same again.  
So? I deserve their hatred. I'm the one who killed her.  
None of them will sleep with me after this comes to light. Guess my first fuck session was my last...  
...  
What the fuck, me?! That's not- Who let that thought cross my mind?   
I pace a bit faster.  
This isn't about me! This isn't ABOUT me!  
I shake my head, and wander back to the room.  
Maybe she won't be there. Maybe this was some insane twisted dream. A result of some residual... hallucination from what I took last night.  
You shouldn't take those while drinking. Pompom'd say. Actually, you probably shouldn't take those at all...  
Heh, yeah. That's it. I just did that wrong. That's what this is...  
No... she's still there.  
I look at the awful remains of what used to be my best friend.  
With a heavy sigh, I walk over and stroke her hair.  
"You didn't deserve this..."  
I can't bring myself to look at her face, instead opting to stare at the hole I bore into her body. It was my cumshot that decimated her innards.  
Her body, melting away from the inside. Lava burning through her uterus.  
It must've been a horrible death...  
And yet her vagina's surprisingly intact.   
At the sight of it, I feel myself starting to harden, to my absolute horror.   
I shake my head. No, I refuse. That's the end of it.  
She's already dead, it's not like she'd feel it.  
I'm not going to desecrate her corpse.  
It's already beyond desecrated you fucking moron, have you SEEN what you did to her face?  
I take another look at her molten visage. One part of me is disgusted. It's a ghastly sight, seeing a head with no face... And yet.  
This was my friend. A beautiful woman just 1 hour ago. Laughing, smiling, trying to help me: Her drunk piece of shit friend.  
I feel a pang of pain in my chest.  
And yet, I can't look away. I did that. I took what was beauty and turned it into a this. A sick feeling of power flooded into me. Not one strong enough to   
overpower the intense grief and shame that were also present.  
I stare down in frustration. My shaft is fully hard now, for whatever fucking reason.  
The sex felt amazing. The condom she went out of her way to get me allowed me to experience it.  
But... would it feel better without it?  
Again, it's not like she'd feel it...  
I slowly peel the popped condom off my cock and toss it aside. Walking back between her thighs, I line my shaft up with her snatch.  
Her molten not-face stares back at me.  
"I-I can't..."  
I flip her over, so her legs dangle off the bed. It's still stained with blood but the damage on this side is at least bearable to look at.  
Again I line myself up.  
I close my eyes and think of Pompom. I try to imagine her smiling, and not... getting her face melted...  
With a sharp inhale, I push my length into her, sinking in all the way.  
I let out a moan, ignoring my mind as it screams to me that I'm currently pushing my dick into my dead best friend.  
Instead I focus on the feeling of her soft cooch. It still feels great, in some ways better. Without the condom, the feeling is amplified.  
I feel every ridge, every crevice. Each movement sends a wave of pleasure to my brain, stronger than the ones felt previously. And yet...  
Something feels off. Her body isn't reacting like it did before. Alive, she moaned and squirmed. Her walls clenched down when I pushed into her.  
Now... she may as well be a doll made in her image.  
I look at her ass, grabbing a cheek and give it a nice squeeze. After which smack it, hard.  
It reacts how you'd expect. It's soft; it jiggles... It's got a nice bounce...   
But there's no yelp. No stiffening of the body as the shock travels up to her brain.  
It feels less... personal...   
I slow my thrust.  
Is THAT what I want? A living victim?  
I push those thoughts away. Right now, I have Pompom's body. And for now, that's all I need. She doesn't have the life that made the last sex so emotionally rewarding...  
But here... I've got something I couldn't possibly have with a willing person.  
I slam a palm on her left cheek. In a few seconds it begins to glow red hot. A sizzling sound hisses out from beneath the glowing palm, and smoke fills the air.  
Freedom.  
Her skin begins to crackle. I push my palm down. The fat below the skin starts bubbling and boiling. Something bursts and blood squirts from the flesh.  
As this happens, I begin to hasten my thrusting, As I do, I look down. Between the jiggle of her butt cheeks I spot a final hole.   
Using the thumb on my free hand, I pull the skin around her anus to the side, revealing Pompom's untouched hole. (To my knowledge)  
I spit a blob of magma saliva into her back cavern.  
It's nowhere near as hot or thick as my lava cum, so it doesn't melt through, but it does almost instantly sear the inside of her rectum.  
It also provides a nice warm feeling for my cock still buried in her box.  
After a solid minute, after the skin around my hand has blackened and crisped, after the smell of burning flesh fills my house, I yank my hand from the wound.  
The flesh I left has burnt through, leaving an imprint of my palm dug into her ass.  
Nothing I do to her matters anymore. I may as well have my fun.  
With a resigned sigh, my breathing speeds up as I thrust into her faster.  
The Pompom I knew is gone. What's here, what I have in my arms, what I'm buried balls deep inside. This is mine.  
No one can judge me for it. Not her. Not anyone, as long as no one knows.  
With a final scream, I rear back, pulling her body with me as I empty myself into her, most of which shoots out through the hole in her front.  
Shuddering, squeezing out the last blobs of cum, I hold her tight. I've got my arms wrapped around her, and part of me doesn't want to let go.  
Panting, I pull her body off my now spent cock. I flip her over so her boney face looks back at me.  
The sight is no less sickening than before... but this time I don't look away.  
Regret and grief still persist with me, but with them a new feeling too.  
Shaking my head, I look away.  
"The world's a worse place without you, friend..."  
There's nothing left to do. I begin to carry Pompom's body down to the basement.  
"Sorry, Pom."


	2. Mammott

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayna's paranoia over her last victim leads her to commit another horrific murder.

"Didn't expect to see you here."  
I look up. A familiar snow furred face stares back at me.  
"Why not? Last I checked, Alcohol and grief form one nice cocktail."  
He looks at the half dozen or so shot glasses scattered about before plopping down next to me.  
"You've been busy. Guess you would be without your mediator."  
My grip tightens on the glass and I narrow my eyes at him.  
"Er," He stammers. "I didn't mean... I just meant."  
"If you've got something to say, say it. I don't care anymore."  
"Look, I've known Pompom I long time," he chuckles, sliding onto the bar stool next to mine. "Not as long as you, but still we go way back."  
He gives me one of those bro-back-pats he likes to do. As if we're close...  
"I wouldn't worry about her. Pompom's a trooper! She probably just got lost or something and will be back before you know it!"  
"Lost? And where would she get lost," I grumble.  
"I dunno? Um... But still. We got PI's and such looking around. They'll find her.  
"They won't."  
"What makes you so sure?"  
I look up. I wasn't supposed to say that.  
"...sorry," I mumble. "This stuff's making me all depressed. Guess I'm... jumping to conclusions."  
"Yeah, you sure are acting loopy, but y'know... the best cure for uh... hyst...r..."  
He scratches his head.  
"Wanna get out of here?" He pipes.  
"Meaning?"  
"Y'know. Maybe um... go back to my place," He stammers.  
"Really? Now?" I growl.  
He shrugs, "You look like you need something to take your mind off... all this."  
"My best friend is DEAD."  
"How could you know that?"  
I look away.  
"Right... I don't. How could I?"   
Gah, fucking shut up, Kayna!  
Mammott gives me a side eyed glance.  
A bead of lava sweat runs down my head.  
HE KNOWS!   
No shut up, diffuse it. Don't go nuts, Kay...  
Part of me wonders if this paranoia is thanks to my inebriation or my recent murder.  
Mammott slides out of his chair.  
"Look, I... should probably get going. You uh... stay safe," he mumbles. "Don't... hurt yourself..."  
No, I can't let him go now. He'll report me! Or he'll say something to someone else! He must be... removed.  
"Hold up. Don't go yet."  
I slam down my shot before I continue.  
"Y'know. Maybe you're right. I have been super stressed... And you're not bad looking. I think I could use some of your... home remedy," I slur.  
He perks up.   
"C'mon," I coo, staggering my way to the door, leading him by the hand. "I know a place."

The hotel door swings open. With my snow-white furry friend in hand, I stride into the room, sinister ideas already cooking in my mind.  
But as more and more awful gruesome ones formulate, I start to wonder if this is actually what I want.  
Meanwhile Mammott is just messing about. Pressing the buttons on the walls, staring out the wall high windows.  
If I wanted him dead, I could push him off the balcony, and yet...  
"Wow. Does does the drunk inebriation thing like... work in reverse too? Cause you're drunk, I think that makes you super hot!"  
Then again... he IS kind of a douche... Not a bad guy by any means, but he's no Pompom.  
"Sure is fancy for a love hotel, eh?"  
"I'm in no mood for frugality. Besides... maybe I don't anyone to hear us." I grin, leaning into him.  
And no cameras.  
I push him over to the bed, practically tossing him onto it before kneeling down, positioning myself in between his legs, giving him the sexiest look I can.  
"You're... so hot," he breathes.  
_I bet he thought that one was clever..._  
I lean in, breathing out some hot air to engulf his dick.  
"Oh, that's nice... feels like.. a sauna," he pants.  
"You're flirting with danger," I sigh into his length. "My mouth is a furnace; my tongue is magma."  
"True. But you know me," he boasts. "What's the point of living if you never take risks?"  
I'll keep that one in mind.  
"Besides, I know you wouldn't hurt me," he grins, stroking the side of my head.  
"Lean back," I command.  
With a smile stretched across his face, he falls backward, leaning back on his arms for support.  
I wrap my fingers around him, making sure to keep my hands merely warm.  
His eyes cross and a stupid smile stretches across his face.  
I loll my tongue out, hanging it near his nethers. I exhale, Letting my hot breaths tease him, while keeping my mouth open as a target.  
"Ah... I think I'm gonna cum," he moans. "I'm gonna cum in your mouth!"  
I keep pumping away at his girth, not breaking eye contact.  
"A-ah! It's coming- I ready to blow!" Arching his back, he throws back his head. "HERE IT COMES!"  
_It's time._  
A twisted look enters my eyes, and I push my head forward, swallowing his cock whole.  
His eyes snap open, and he lets out a deep agonized screech.  
The taste of blood fills my mouth, followed by a gush of steam. Out of his boiling cock, gushes a blast of cum, which sizzles when it hits the back of my throat.  
He painfully tilts his head up to meet my gaze.   
I give him a wink before jerking his cock out of my mouth, and jamming a searing hot finger into his lil' volcano.   
He belts out another wicked scream, and unconsciously lets another cum blast go.  
"Still got more batter in ya, eh?" I chuckle.  
I twist my finger, worming it deeper into his shaft, squeezing out more boiling cum. While most was kept corked inside, a bit of boiling monster cum dribbles onto my hand.  
Fueled by his screams, I grab his sack with my free hand, enclosing his testes in my glowing hot palm.  
"I've always been impartial to roasted nuts," I chuckle, over his bellows. "But y'know? Recently I've grown more fond-"   
*WHAM*  
A sudden fist slams into the side of my head, sending me reeling to the side.   
Mammott uses this opportunity to attempt to scramble away.  
Unfortunately (for him) his position leads him to tripping over me and falling to the ground, with my burning hands still attached to his most private of parts.  
Without even realizing it, and with a bit of help from gravity, I've torn his now-crispy ballsack off, along with a good part of his urethra.  
Pain. A sudden castration along with a hunk of cock fleshed ripped out. A horrid agonized scream booms from him.  
His horrified bellows combined with a splash of blood to the face snap me out of my daze.   
Before he can get away, I jump up and stomp on the back of his knees, hard. I'm satisfied when I hear a good CRUNCH.  
Grabbing a handful of fur, I pull him up to just below eye level.  
"Damn! You really rattled me good," I exclaim, rubbing the side of my head, "You're quite the slugger! Wasn't expecting that!"  
He doesn't respond. I shrug and drop him to cock level. My phallus stares him directly in the face.  
He looks up at me with a confused expression.  
"Well? Do you plan to return to favor? I did you, it's only fair you do me, right?"  
"You MELTED my dick off!"  
I shrug. "'What's the point of living if you never take risks?'"  
"I can't say I'd have ever done something that dumb, but hey," I smirk. "I'm not you."  
"You're nuts, Kayna! This is fucked!"  
"Yeah? Well at least I still have my nuts, and the only one 'fucked' here... is you. Open wide."  
"... I-I'll bite it." He stammers.   
"Gonna be hard when your lower jaw melts off."  
Tearing his cock from its stump already had me hard. Seeing him broken and bloody has my dick now begging for release.  
Still holding his head with my left, I pump my cock with my right. My breathing speeds up and a drop of pre falls to the ground, leaving a hole burned into the carpet.  
Mammott stares the hole before yelling, "YOU CAN'T DO THIS!"  
"I've done worse."  
I kick him in the stomach, hard.  
The attack leaves him coughing, clutching his stomach in pain.   
In return, I grab his head and bury my molten rock cock into his mouth searing it instantly, before blowing my load deep into his oral cavity.  
He begins to panic, his eyes flickering about. The lava load melts through his tongue and mouth. Some lava cum shoots into his throat, boring a hole in his esophagus.  
Fresh blood sprays from these wounds, hitting the lava, causing plumes of steam to bellow out, the holes in his head now acting as steam vents.  
With a gush of blood, I tear my cock out of his mouth (along with a good portion of his tongue) as he gargles his own blood, the lava still working its way through his head.  
Blood gushes out from his head. His lower jaw falls to the floor. His eyes leak bloody tears. He clutches at his bloody smoking throat.  
With a final pained look at me, he falls to the ground, dead.

Looking over my... second victim, I let out a heavy sigh. Why'd I do this again? Solving a murder with another murder? Doesn't that just... double my issues?  
And plus. Getting rid of this body will be far more difficult than Pompom's. No way I'm dragging this fuming bloody body down the street without anyone noticing.  
"I didn't think this through."  
I look back down at Mammott's body, from his destroyed face, to his missing genitals, to his pristine plump behind.  
I bite my lip. He DOES have nice ass. I guess I could... pull a Pompom with him...  
"After all," I mumble. "I do have the room for the night..."  
*Knock knock~* "FUCK! Gah... ah...ah."  
Scared the shit out of me. Who the hell's knocking at my door anyways?  
I creak open the door.  
"R-room service?" Squeaks Furcorn.  
"Weren't you the receptionist, pint size?"  
"We're... a little short on staff, miss."  
I'm silent for a bit.  
"How short?"  
"Well... it's just me, ma'am. We don't even have a janitor anymore, and my manager's on vacay."  
"Anyone else check in tonight?"  
"Not that I know of."  
I look up and down the hallway.  
"S-so ma'am? D-did you want- YAAAH!"  
I left Mammott's body in the hotel, but I took Furcorn's body with me. Figured I might still get use out of it later.


	3. Sooza

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kayna's final act involves the torture and ruination of a poor soul.

"Rise and shine, Soozy <3,"   
A few dull metallic clongs ring out as I tap my captive awake. Her eyes peel open.  
H-how'd she get here? Her head is ringing. Did someone hit her? The room is dark. The ground is cold, like stone. Is this a basement? What's that awful smell?  
Her body is curled up more so lying on her back than sitting down, it's... a bit of an compromising position. Her nethers are on full display.  
She naturally tries to sit up, to get a better look around, but finds herself... stuck.  
"Where am I?"  
In pain, she looks down. The ground is stone. She tries to crane a look behind. She can't.  
With fear building on her face, she looks to the side to see a series of metal pipes. Following the path, they lead to behind her, but she doesn't feel them.   
Her eyes go wide. She's been welded to them. She's trapped.  
As she comes to, I leave her side, making my way to a projector.  
*click*  
The sudden light illuminates the room, blinding any who happen to be looking in that direction. The light stabs her eyes.   
"Aw YEAH!"   
"Hoola?" Sooza looks up in shock.  
The image of Kayna's rock hard cock smashing into Hoola's ass blares into Sooza's eyes.  
With a look of mind numbing pleasure on her face, Hoola's tongue lolls out, and with each thrust, she sends drool flying all over.  
Kayna on the other hand is fucking her ass with purpose, panting heavily.  
As she slams into her, Hoola furiously fingers herself, letting her juices drip onto the floor.  
She reaches orgasm before Kayna: A shuddering, eye-crossing, loud screaming orgasm.  
"Pretty, ain't she?"  
Sooza looks across the room to see me watching myself.  
"Kayna? W-what's-"  
"Shh! No talking turning the film," I playfully chide.  
W-what is she doing here? Why did Kayna... Why IS Kayna...  
A sudden scream jolts her attention to the screen.  
The Kayna on screen is holding a freshly used condom.   
"It's... just a PRANK!" The Kayna on the screen cackles.  
Hoola's face goes pale before scrunching up in pain as I blow my wicked hot load into her.   
As she screams, the lava begins burning away at her insides, eventually melting right through her inner walls and past her stomach skin, resulting in her innards spilling out.   
The lava breaks through her diaphragm, and her screams turn hoarse.  
She begins to scream up blood. But I don't let her go. She looks down to see her boiled guts and roasted intestines spill out her front.  
As I continue to dump loads into her, her screams begin to die. Her eyelids droop, and more and more blood dribbles out her mouth.  
Finally I release her, letting her drop into her own pile of innards and blood.  
"I'm sorry about Pompom... I really am," I sigh, looking at her expression, frozen in time, staring off at nothing. "Say hi to her for me."  
I turn my head to the camera.  
"Don't worry," I whisper, "I will upload this. And if I know the internet, it'll go viral in a flash."  
With a final cough of blood, her expression softened. Perhaps a final laugh.  
I walked back to the camera, extending my hand past the screen.  
The video ends and the room goes dark. I sneak a glance at Sooza, now openly sobbing, shaking with fear.  
"As we speak, this film's being uploaded to her YouTube account and Twitter, to her audience of millions of young teens or kids and their parents."  
No doubt it'll be taken down, but not before it's seared itself into the minds of poor impressionable minds everywhere."  
"I betcha some sick fucks will make sure to save it though. And from there, it'll go up on some darkweb shit where it'll hang about for who knows how long."  
I smile. "Figured she'd want her last moments to go viral, y'know?"  
I turn towards her.  
"Doesn't leave us much time though, huh?"

"Call for help" flashes into her mind. She takes a deep breath. If she wants to make a big loud noise, there's no better way than- huh?  
Her mouthpiece has been covered by a rock- er, no. It's been sealed with rock. Lava...  
There must be something, someone around who can help.  
She twists her head, scanning her eyes across the room, landing first on the remains of Furcorn, melted from the inside out, eyes sunken into his head. Tiny vienna sausage, burnt beyond recognition.  
A shocked gasp gets caught in her throat. But across from his body, was someone far more familar.   
"Pompom," she breathed. She sat there, face and cunt melted through. Charred bone stuck out through dried blood and hardened rock cum.   
Sooza tears her eyes away from the horrific scene, heaving.  
Having seen enough, her eyes turn towards me.  
"K-kayna...?"  
"Ready to join your friends, dear?"  
She struggles and jerks around but the metal holds strong.  
"Please. You can still let me go," she begs. "I won't tell anyone. I swear."  
"...I'm in too deep," I sigh. "There's no going back now. The only place to take this is to its logical extreme."  
She takes one last look at my previous victims.  
"I-I'm not ready," she whimpers.  
"...I know."  
Something's poking out from her nether region. Grinning madly, I grab it with a warm hand.  
"Aww, is this for me?" I coo, stroking her all the while.  
She steals another glance at Furcorn's toasted bits.  
"N-no. P-please don't," she pleads.  
"Sorry, dear. But I really want to. But tell you what," I say, tapping her little sack. "I'll give you one last chance to use these babies."  
"I'll admit, I'd love to have you in my mouth before you're gone, but once I'm ready, I jizz right on those balls, Melt 'em right though."  
With my other hand around my shaft, I begin to pump both our cocks, starting off at a slow but steady pace.  
"If I were you, I'd try my best to cum before me."  
Her face relaxes a bit. A rush of blood blushes her face, and her eyes cross slightly. (She's still crying though, which I doubt will stop anytime soon.)  
I continue to speed up my jerk session until I'm double pumping as fast as I can.  
Her face scrunches up and her breathing speeds up.  
"You ready to cum?" I pant.  
She nods.  
I drop my face right between her legs, opening my mouth wide, letting my tongue hang out just above her twitching cock.  
Tiny ropes of cum shoot out, boiling as they hit the surface of my mouth.   
"You taste nice, better than Mammott did anyways," I chuckle. "A shame no one else will ever get to try it."  
The faint hint of bliss shining in her eyes drops in an instant. I give her ass a smack.  
"My turn."  
I ignore her pleas as I tear her legs apart before blasting a load of hot lava cum all over her balls.  
She shrieks at the top of her lungs, as I bury my cock in her tight ass. With my last load, I shoot a bolt of lava deep into her anal tract.  
Wiping some lava sweat from my brow, I stand up to admire my work.  
My cum bore through both her sack and the testes inside, leaving a few bits of skin barely attached to her body in their place.  
Some of my lava splashed onto her nice fat ass, leaving burned divots across the previously perfect surface.  
My last load in her ass melted through her intestines, causing blood to pool beneath her.  
"That looked like it hurt" I breathe.  
Eventually, her screams die down, leaving her merely sobbing once again.

I look at her poor ruined asshole.  
"Was I your first?"  
She nods almost imperceptibly.  
I give her a soft smile.   
"If it helps, I haven't been fucked there."   
She looks up at me with tear-filled eyes.  
"Most toys I've used just melt when I put them up there, and any partners I've had wouldn't dare put their willies in the furnace."  
"I've always envied you people," I sigh. "You get to fuck whoever you want. Don't have to worry about if your partner can handle your insane molten heat."  
There's a silence.   
Perhaps that's why I've felt so free, I think. No more holding back. If my cum kills my partner, so be it right?.  
She gives me an odd look.  
"...What do you want? Sympathy?" She turns away, "I know plenty of celibate people. You're not special. You've taken my friend's lives away... you're worthless."  
Her words sting. After all, her words are true, right? I'm exactly what she thinks I am, but I already knew that. but there's no time to let it deter me.  
"What I want, is you, in my ass." I drop onto her soft cock. "Balls deep, pumping away." I grind her to half mast. "I want to feel your rod, buried in there, filling me up."  
Her eyes once again are full of fear.  
"I wanna roast your sausage with my ass." I grin.  
As the color once again drains from her face, I look down. Satisfied with her erection, I stand up. position her cock right below my hole.  
"Get ready!"  
"HELP ME!"  
I plop myself down, spearing myself on her shaft.   
Immediately a hissing sound erupts through the room.  
A shriek belts out as pain shoots through her now seared cock directly into her brain. Fear and agony are the only things reflected in her bloodshot eyes.  
"Ooohhh <3," I moan, eyes rolling back. A wave of pleasure for me, a tsunami of pain for her.   
But I'm not done just yet.  
I begin to slide myself up and down, my molten inner walls tearing great sheets of skin off her broiled shaft.   
My captive writhes in pain, tears flow freely from her eyes and she slams her head back. Loud clongs of metal join the cacophony.  
"This, this is nice," I pant. Looking into her big round eyes, I grin. "Wow, what a contrast. You're really suffering over there, eh?"  
"G-get off, please," she pleads.  
"Just... a little longer," I moan, continuing to piston myself on her rapidly cooking flesh stick.  
With a hand pumping my cock, I pull myself off of her, leaving behind a charred thing where I'd just been slamming my ass.   
I get up, still stroking myself, and aim it directly at her face.  
She stares at my rocky shaft like she's eyeing down the barrel of a gun. Well... she sort of is.  
I could just end it now... End her... But...  
I abruptly twist my hand, shooting off at a different angle.   
The shot flies just over her head, grazing her hair, and lands in the remains of the sousaphone coiled around her.  
At first she looks confused, likely wondering if that was intentional before her eyes go wide.  
The metal begins to glow around her and she realizes she didn't dodge shit.  
She belts out more screams as she struggles against her instrument. The superheated metal burns her arms and body where they touch. Steam plumes out from her fresh wounds.   
Despite cumming twice, just from watching her roast in that metal, I've got my phallus standing at half mast.  
"One more." I pant, as I roughly grab her head.  
With a heated fervor, I twist her head to the side so my cock is lined up with her temple.  
"N-no. Please." She rasps.  
"Sorry, but I promise it'll be over soon, and..." leaning in, I smirk, "if it's any consolation. This little spree of mine ends with you."  
"I've no doubt the cops are on their way here. After tonight. the world will be rid of this serial killer. In a sense, you've done this world an invaluable service."  
She stares at me with horror in her eyes.  
"Last one."  
I slammed my cock into her head, hard.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!"   
My cock head is now barely lodged into her head.  
"Wow... first try." I marvel.  
While still in awe, drowning out her guttural screaming, I continue to push my cock into her skull.  
Closing my eyes, I concentrate how she feels inside. Her brains are soft, fragile, and hold up poorly against the penetration.   
Strictly speaking, the feeling doesn't compare to the times I fucked Pompom and Furcorn, those times, the body's resistance added to the feeling.  
On the other hand... this is Sooza. Each time I thrust, her brain further deteriorates. My cock scraps the inside of her skull, pulling brains out of her head.  
This feeling's the last thing she'll ever know. Death via skullfuck. This is something no one else will ever be able to do.  
A light tap on my leg. I open my eyes and look down. Sooza's pleading face, both crying and sputtering blood. One of her eyes is staring off at nothing  
She's begging, batting my leg with a charred arm. She's lost too much blood to put up a proper fight.  
I put on my softest smile, and stroke her hair.  
"You're right, hun. I'll speed things along. You've suffered enough"  
I pick up the pace and thrust over and over, faster and faster. Sooza's still sobbing audibly. I savor it, the last time I'll hear her voice.  
Possibly the last voice I'll ever hear...  
"Let's send you back to your fam, eh?"  
With a final slam, I smash my cock as deep as I can into her head, releasing a torrent of bubbling hot lava cum into her head.  
She belts out one final scream, guttural, saturated in agony. Half screech, half wail.  
Heaving heavily, I slide out of her, dropping to the floor, letting Sooza's head slump down.  
Her face gushes blood, the lava melts through her skull and steam plumes out from her head. One eye was on the lava front and is practiaclly melting out of her skull.  
A pang of sadness crosses my face, but my work is done. I'm glad I'm leaving the world with no unfinished business.  
I crawl to my desk and grab my phone and a block of C4, before crawling back over to my first victim, her plumes still vibrant and pink.  
Reaching an arm around my best friend, I pull out the phone and snap a photo of Sooza's violated corpse before uploading it to my account. My last act.  
I pull open my social media feed. The smile on my face widens as I scroll through the torrent of disgust and fury.  
"YOU RAPIST BITCH! FIRST Hoola, NOW Sooza?! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO THEM!"  
"Death's too good for the likes of you. You deserve to suffer."  
"This is like, totally NOT cool. Fuck."  
"NOOOOO! Hula! I h8 u! DIE DIE DI EDIE!!! BICH FUCK U!"  
"It takes a real piece of shit to do that to someone so sweet. I hope to all the gods that you get what you deserve."  
"TAKE THIS DOWN, YOU CUNT! FUCKING CUNT!"  
I begin to fuck myself with the C4, smile on ma face.  
*BANG BANG* Some dust falls from the ceiling. "OPEN UP!" I hear a faint yell from somewhere upstairs.  
Perfect timing.  
I shove the C4 deep inside and pull Pompom in close.   
"Good night, then."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it... hope you... enjoyed? (Should I?)


End file.
